Family Party
by TwistedWizardsLover
Summary: From the idea of a family party, their relationship took to a new level. Can they continue the nightly sexual relief trips to each others bedrooms across the hall without being caught? Will they be heard? Who finds out first, because let's face it, someone always finds out. Was a oneshot now a multi-chapter. JALEX R & R M for a reason.
1. Family party

Family Party

Alex's Point of View

It all happened so fast, I don't remember what changed. One second we were avoiding each other, the next we were making out in some closet. It was wrong. It was thrilling to be doing something so wrong behind a door. Everyone we knew on the other side of that door. No lock. Our parents were here. Our family. Our friends.

The way we moved against each other in a hot hurry to quickly relieve that heat rushing between both our legs. I wanted him. My brother. I wanted Justin.

**FLASHBACK**_ ONE WEEK AGO_

_She wanted a dinner party? With all our family and friends attending. It was so out of character for her to suddenly want to connect with all our relatives. I hated these things, and she wanted us to wear something casual yet formal. You know that means? I do, it means I will be forced against my will to wear a dress and heels. Not that I hate dresses, they are actually super cute. I just hate thinking about what my mom will have me wearing for this family event. I sat there staring at her giving a confused dumbfounded look while she just nodded smiling at us. _

_"I think it will be fun, it could really help us bond with our friends and family. I feel like all we do is avoid other people, it isn't healthy." She got up and started to clear the table. _

_"Since when are we healthy?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the side giving her a look._

_ "Starting now, we are going to be friendly loving people, this is a family business, and we better start acting like one. No butts. " She gave me a pointed look then placed the dinner plates in the sink. "Now Justin, dishes, you clean them. Alex you clear the table. Max-"she stopped to look at him still absorbed in his food._

_ "Yeah…" he didn't even look up at her she shook her head._

_"I don't think it's a good idea." I said looking at mom._

_"Yeah, I'm with Alex on this one mom. I have a lot going on with college this semester and I use Saturday's to catch up on late reading. Besides, we really don't like our other family members. We choose to be unfriendly because it works better that way." Justin glanced over at me and then looked away. _

_"No Butts! Tomorrow we will send out the invites for this Saturday." I groaned and stood up. "And Alex, no magic. You know how your father is. Always so uptight about the use of magic, while he is away. The party will be a surprise for him so, keep it quiet." _

_I have a feeling this wasn't a good idea. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The way his warm wet lips brushed against the hallow of my throat while I hiked up my short silky black strapless dress to my waist.

Peeling my purple lace thong off I stuffed it in his back pocket.

"Here?" he hissed, and I nodded quickly. He didn't argue. He pulled at his zipper and panted quietly.

I reached through the opening in his boxer, grasping his member in my hand. It all started with this party idea. I let things fall apart and now here I was.

**FLASHBACK **_FIVE DAYS AGO_

_I stood in his door way while he listened to his music writing at his desk, oblivious to me even here with him. He made faces of hard concentration, it was almost adorable. Almost. _

_"How is that paper coming along?" I asked making him jump a little, which was my intention. I felt a small smirk playing at my lips. I loved messing with him._

_"What do you want Alex?" he sighed then paused his music. I just shrugged and walked over to his bed and lay down next to him. _

_"I don't know. I was bored and your door was open." I said while I watched his fingers typing quickly. _

_"We both know it wasn't open." He said bluntly while I laughed a little. _

_"Open. Closed. Same difference." I saw his lips twitch then fall back into that concentrated look. "You want to watch a movie or something?" _

_"No." he said quickly and continued to stare at his computer. "What I want is to finish this stupid paper, which is really hard to do while you are he bothering me."_

_"Aw, come on Mr. Grumpy, you know you love me." I said it and felt a sudden fluttering of my heart. _

_"I don't know. You really are obnoxious." He smiled actually then looked at me for the first time tonight. His eyes were deep dark melting chocolate, almost like a liquid instead of his solid normal color. I smiled right back at him._

_"Right." I snickered and the scooted closer. "How about we play some video games?" he shook his head and chuckled. _

_"You really are a distraction." Then he bent closer his breath tickled my face. "Sometimes distractions are a good thing though. I need a break anyways." I smiled and moved to sit up bumping noses._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Pumping his shaft slowly I placed him at my opening I clenched my teeth to hold back a moan. He kissed me roughly at the same time he slammed inside me, a soft squeak captured by his lips. He moved in and out, gaining speed.

Grabbing me and pressing me against the door legs wrapped around him. He hissed as I felt that knot loosening inside me, coming undone. He went faster, and then brought his hand between our moving bodies. My hips jumped as his thumb pressed into my clit. He started the move his hips and thumb in time. I couldn't breathe, the pleasure was overwhelming. I gasped when he stopped everything.

Opening my eyes to the dimly lit eyes in front of me. When we first kissed it was scary and felt so wrong, but so right. I wanted more, but it wasn't the time.

**FLASHBACK **_THREE DAYS AGO_

_I was in my room; everyone was out getting outfits for the party. I already had mine, it was silky and black. It was so cute, with the straps missing and a glittering over layer. It has been confusing. The past couple days Justin has been avoiding me like no other. _

_Then I heard a loud sound, like the door slamming. I got up to see Justin storming into the kitchen and sat down pulling out his laptop. I was confused._

_"What's up dork?" I said walking over to him slowly as he scoffed._

_"Go away Alex." Then started to slam at his key board while I snorted._

_"What is wrong? Seriously Justin, you have been acting this way since video games the other night, did I do something wrong?" I asked as I stood across the island from him. _

_"Yes. Now go." He almost sounded angry, but was calm. "Please."_

_"No. Tell me what I did, so I can fix it." I stood there; he was beginning to annoy me. "I won't leave until this problem is fixed." _

_"God. You can't fix it, so just leave me alone." Shutting his laptop and started upstairs. I stomped after him closely. "Stop it Alex. Just. Stop." He said as he attempted to shut his door. I shoved my way past it and his door shut while I stood there in front of him. He set down his laptop on his bed rolling his eyes. _

_"Damn it Justin. What did I do?" I shouted and he turned to look at me. His eyes were darkened. Like I had never seen before. Deep, solid, heated with a lustful anger. _

_"You really want to know what's wrong?" his voice was but a whisper. I nodded unable to speak afraid of what I would find. He sauntered towards me shoving me up against the door pinning my arms beside my head. My breathing sped up as he leaned closer. "I want you. Like I have never wanted something in my life and I can't have you." He looked at me about to back away, and I don't know what came over me. _

_I crashed my lips to his in an attempt to feel those lips that have taunted me for years, so warm and soft. I felt a heat inside me rushing though out my body. It burned and felt like I was doing something wrong, but it felt right. He pulled away quickly and I backed away like my skin was on fire. I stood there and the only thing that went through my mind was, __**you kissed him. You kissed Justin. Your brother. **_

_I grabbed the door handle and ran away. Hiding in my room. All night. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Then he thrusted roughly into me, our eyes watching each other as he bit on his lip. He pulls out of me and I started to pump him our eyes never leaving. I watched his eyes roll and a warm sticky substance hit my stomach, dress and breasts I huffed. Then I felt his hand on my chest. He rubbed his cum on my bottom lip and slide inside my lips.

Salty and warm. Sweet but bitter. I moaned when he did then set me down, and then pressed me into the wall.

I was about to object when he began thrusting inside me from behind. I moaned as his hand went around the front of my hip to cup my mound. Fingering my dripping wet lips. I gasped his name as he slammed inside. I was so close.

He paused then ramming inside one last time as I cried out. Wondering how we went from that kiss to this. Two days later.

**FLASHBACK **_YESTERDAY_

_We hadn't spoken in a day. I had no idea what I would say. I wanted him too. I didn't know how to say it let alone do it. I saw him at dinner, he wouldn't even look at me. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Justin!" I felt my insides melt as the orgasm running head to toe.

When I came down from my high I turned around and hit his shoulder. "That's classy. Our first time was in a coat closet." I hissed and he laughed.

"I'm surprised no one heard you screaming my name. You should learn to orgasm quietly or no public fucks." I pulled at my dress and bent down licking the cum off his limp member. Moaning I felt him come to life.

"I just love it when you say fuck." I sucked his member, bobbing up and down as his fingers knotted in my hair.

"Alex... oh god. That's it." He thrusted into my mouth and I felt him cumming so I pushed him into my throat. And swallowed. His warm cum pooled in my mouth.

I stood up to fix my dress while he zipped up his pants. Swallowing what was left, I looked down at the faint splatters upon my dress, I groaned as he snickered lightly.

"What do I say to mom? I bet she will know what it is, and she knows I won't accept Mason again." I snapped as he fixed his black button down.

"Find some new guy that will be just your cover. Easy. No sex or kisses though. Only I can do that." He mumbled and kissed me. "I'm keeping your panties though. Camando is sexy." Then walked out of the closet. I waited three minutes then left, feeling bare and frustrated.

**FLASHBACK **_TWENTY MINUTES AGO_

_The part was in half an hour and here we were still not acting like a family, mom asked what was wrong this morning but I said we were just mad because I almost broke his laptop. I looked at him in his button down black shirt and dress pants. He looked so good I had no idea what to do. He looked at me and his eyes widened. I was done with this avoiding one another. _

_I walked up to him angry, I grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs. I felt that he was about to object so I turned around and glared. When we ended up near his room I saw mom and panicked. I pushed him into the coat closet so we could work this out. _

_"Okay, I am so done with this. We need to talk about what happened." I whispered and he nodded. "We kissed." I paused and he looked at me. " Where does that leave us?"_

_"I- I don't know. You know how I feel. What do you want?" he asked quietly and sighed. I looked at him and my eyes wondered to his lips. _

_"You." I said and then leaned towards him our lips brushing. "I want you." I breathed then finished the gap._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I walked out right after him down to meet the guests and we shared secret glances across the room. I loved him. I wanted him. Justin felt the same. It was meant to be. Wasn't it?

ONESHOT! XD What do you think? REVIEW XD


	2. Risky Public touches and almost sex

**Okay so I went back a noticed I got a lot of a couple reviews and favorites all asking for another chapter or aftermath. Telling me that it was a good story and I loved how it turned out and decided to see if I could write another chapter. See where it goes and if it is any good. **

**_Alex's Point of view_**

You know that feeling you get when you know something is wrong and you just don't really care. Yeah, well I get that a lot. I stood there in the room talking to different guests and family while I ever so often looked across the room to him laughing and talking to some relatives. His smile just made me melt inside, his laugh made me laugh. Even the way he messes with his tie is cute. I mean really, he was almost perfect. The almost being the key word though.

"Alex, can you please go help your brother go get the restaurant ready, your father will be home any minute." Mom gave me that annoyed look and nudged me around the hallway corner. "So I see you and Justin made up. After the whole fight I thought the party would be a mess, but it's actually turning out really well."

"Yeah, well we decide to put aside any feelings towards each other until Dad is home. I mean this is his day isn't it?" I smiled lightly then looked as Justin walked around the corner. Our eyes met and I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach.

"You wanted me right?" he said to mom but still looking at me.

"Yes, you guys need to go set up. Max will be down in a bit we need to entertain the guests while we get ready." She said and looked at me then down. "Alex, honey what in the world did you spill on your dress?" I looked down and my cheeks burned hot. I looked up at her. **_'Shit, quick. Think of something. Milk? Uh, yogurt? '_**

"I was drinking a glass of milk?" it came out as a question and then Justin cut in with a small laugh.

"I bumped into her on purpose when I was mad at her." He said and I nodded, and smile.

"We don't have any milk. We ran out when I was making breakfast this morning. So you will explain it to me later when you're washing it by hand later." She said pointedly and shooed us downstairs.

Once we were downstairs alone I slapped Justin in the back of the head, he gave me a look.

"Really? I told you!" I hissed and then went into the kitchen to get the plates and three cakes out of the freezer. "Now I am not only going to have to clean, but I also have to explain your jizz on my dress."

"Calm down, remember what I said. You have a boyfriend fake secret boyfriend." He said cracking the door behind us. He wrapped his arms around my waist then kissed the side of my neck lightly. He sighed then trailed kissed the hallow of my throat and I moaned lightly. I reached around one hand tangling inside his hair and the other grabbing the forearm holding me. Each touch of our skin burned, it was so good. Then his hand wandered under my dress. In between my legs where I was exposed. Dipping inside, his finger circled me.

"So guys where are the Cakes?" we jumped apart, faces flushed, as the door behind us opened to Max, standing there arms crossed.

"Uh, r-right here." I said fumbling to grab one. I got one and walked out of there into the front where I set it down onto the table and the others fallowed. I got plates, forks, and plates. The crowd came down swarming as the door opened. Mom walked up to dad as we all shouted surprise. I sat down at a table when Justin handed me a piece of chocolate ice cream cake. I smiled.

"My favorite, how did you remember?" he shrugged and smiled sitting next to me. "Well thank you." I felt one of his hands on my thigh under the table. I looked at him he was eating his cake I looked at him as Dad walked over to us.

"So was this uh, your mother's idea of a good time?" he whispered and sat down next to us. Justin looked up but his hand moved higher. I shifted in my seat as he moved his hand closer to in between my legs.

"What was your first guess? People actually at our house or how she's acting like a social butterfly?" Justin sighed and then looked at me smiling and he pulled my legs apart slowly.

"I knew it was a bad idea to say yes to leave. She insisted I got to this convention." He huffed finishing his plate and getting up to get more.

**"****_What, are you doing?"_** I growled, he just smirked, and I got up. He huffed; I smirked and went to the table where mom sat. "Hey mom, I'm not feel well can I go upstairs?" She nodded and said she would be up to check on me in a little bit. I went upstairs tossing my dress onto to my floor. I got some new underwear and shorts. Then pulling on a tank top the door opened slowly and shut. I turned to see Justin smirking.

"Bailing on the party?" I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed.

"Maybe I didn't like your risky touches." I said and could help feel hot at the thought we could have been seen.

"You know you liked them." He said taking off his tie. He walked over to my bed and climbed on top of me forcing me to lay down. "_You liked the feeling_." He whispered lifting my shirt up to touch my breast, I moaned as he rolled the nipple softly between his fingers brushing his lips on mine. I captured his and ran my tongue across his lower lip. His knee rubbed against my core causing me to gasp. I ground my hips down onto him as he groaned my leg connecting with his groin. "_You loved the risk."_ He growled nipping along my collarbone. _"You love the way I make you feel."_ He pulled at my shorts and tossed them across the room. I heard him whisper something and heard the door lock. "_I thought I told you commando was sexy_?"

"You did, I just-"he interrupted and fingered me though the thin material.

"You?" he asked and pushed at the wet spot forming in the middle of my panties.

"I just forgot." I moaned loudly then he peeled them away and moved down spreading my legs. The second his warm wet tongue lapped at my juices my hips buckled and I tangled both hands in his hair. He poked in and out, licking and nipping as I moaned throwing my head back and arching my back. "Fuck, Justin." My body was on fire as he then pushed in two fingers. Curling them inward as he entered all the way, then pulled out. I felt the rush of adrenaline, and then I came, riding out the orgasm as he sucked on my clit.

He then looked up at me and kissed me, I felt buzzed and warm. The taste of me on his lips was odd and bitter, yet sweet. He then pulled off his clothing, shifting between my legs. I reached upwards to kiss him as he entered me. I moaned as he slammed inside me roughly. The sensation flooded throughout my body. The doorknob rattled and then I heard mom.

"Alex! Why is your door locked?" I got off my bed and grabbed my wand waving it around, as we got dressed.

"Just a second, I'm dressing." I called; Justin kissed me, and whispered 'tonight,' to me before zapping into his own room. I opened the door and looked at mom who placed her hand on my head. "You're feeling really warm, maybe you are coming down with something." She sighed. I cleared my throat and blushed. **'That's because I was having sex and I just came in your son's mouth. Oh, yeah, he's my brother.'**

"Yeah, not feeling well." I mumbled softly and closed my eyes, still recovering from the orgasm.

"Well its bed rest for you then. Don't worry about your dress. I will wash it." She smiled and grabbed. I was about to object but couldn't find a way to explain why I didn't want her to wash it. Well a realistic non-sexual way anyways.

"Okay." I yawned and laid there as she left. This was going to be a very difficult relationship. I mean really mom. Can you come in at better time next time? I sighed frustrated.

**Not what was initially thought of, but eh, it's hot and works. Lol. Review and let me know if chapter two was worth it or should I let the story die? Much love. :)**


	3. Memories and slowing down

**_Justin's point of view_**

**2010: Two years ago**

**_It was a normal day, or that's how it started out anyways. A couple weeks ago, Alex turned 15 and was looking more beautiful the older she got. I was confused as to why I acted so nervous around her. So dorky and clumsy. Alex was grounded for coming home high at one in the morning so I had to stay with her. While the rest of the family got to go to the lodge in Colorado. It wasn't fair. I guess. They restricted her magic and phone privileges._**

**_When they were gone, we ignored each other. I woke up from a hot, I mean hot, dream. I couldn't quite remember who the busty beauty was, all I know, she had mad riding skills. _**

**_When I went down to the bathroom, I noticed a light coming from the TV. I went down stairs to see what it was I heard noises. Familiar moans and breathing. _**

**_On the couch was Alex, watching a very sensual porno. A slow paced one, where it was meant to look like they were making love instead of sex. Those sounds emitting from her mouth made me freeze. She was fully naked.  
I suddenly felt hot again, when the sound of fabrics rubbing together made it clear. Alex was masturbating. _**

**_"Oh... Mason." She whimper and I felt a pang of jealousy hit me. I couldn't control the throbbing tent in my sweats any longer. Then it hit me. Alex was the girl in my dream. Alex was the one moaning in my ear as I trailed kisses over her body._**

**_I leaned against the shelf with one hand as I rubbed myself outside the thin material. She tossed her head back moaning loudly. From this angle I couldn't see much, but I knew she had spread her legs apart for better access.  
I groaned under my breath as she arched her back, hips meeting her hand. I hadn't noticed I pulled my member free, stroking in time with her panting breaths. _**

**_She moved to the corner of the couch and I held my breath. She tossed one leg over the back of the couch and the other on the coffee table. I had a perfect view of her now.  
Eyes closed, deep in pleasures web, lips pouted, and head back. Round perky breasts, with one hand she rolled a rosy bud in between her fingers. Peeling a hefty moan from her mouth. _**

**_I ran my thumb over my head spreading the drop of pre cum. I gasped, watching her fingers thrusting inside her tight wet entrance. I knew this was wrong. I knew I should leave. I just couldn't force myself to look away let alone walk away. I sped up my hand as she did. _**

**_I braced myself as our panting raced. I felt it coming. Tugging and pumping my shaft I then watched Alex's face. When the orgasm hit, her whole body shook. I gasped and it hit me as she rode out the pleasure._**

**_I knew I had to get out of here, before she noticed. I shoved myself back inside my sweats backing away slowly.  
She was sitting up to face the TV as I started up the stairs. I felt so disgusting as I went in my room. Everything hit me. I just watched my little sister get off, and got off to it too. I reached for a tissue to clean up and I realized, most of the evidence was still down stairs, on the ground._**

I stumbled forward as I landed in my room. That was close, too close. We need to be more careful if we were going to do this. Because this, whatever this was, was dangerous. It could destroy our family if they ever found out.  
I sighed, we needed to calm down. To slowly approach this and think of some logical answers before we ruin our chances. I am the responsible one that should know better. I know that. I tried to convince myself that, for years now.

Alex doesn't know when this all started. For her, it was this week. For me, it's been years.  
My 21th birthday is coming, and that means the day I started crushing on her. My 16th birthday. Almost five years ago.

**_It was, as normal as my days consisted of, the day was fine until around six pm, my birthday party started. First, we had some fun at substation. Messing around. Zeek was asking to use the restroom. When Alex came down stairs trying to join. I didn't want her to._**

**_After I made her run away crying I felt bad, I should have gone up to see her, but didn't. She wouldn't talk to me the rest of the day. When I tried to talk to her, she ignored me. _**

**_I apologized and started to leave. She pulled me back and looked at me. Then asked me if I meant it. If I really hated her annoying nosey habits. I told her no. She stood up laughing and kissed my cheek. Saying, ' Good. Because I can't love a brother that hates me.' That kiss made my stomach flip and my heartbeat speed up. I blushed. Then left._**

I laid back in my bed thinking about that day. It made me smile. It was so much more simple back then. I didn't know how much she would later mean to me. Then two years ago, the dreams started. Waking up in the middle of the night, every night the thought of Alex with me.

I couldn't help but think of the first time I saw her in a sexual position. When I watched her masturbating in the front room. I had my member in hand stroking slowly to the thought of Alex masturbating for me. Commanding her to do things or just watch her watch me. I groaned. This memory knew how to get me going.

"Finishing up without me?" I looked up at Alex standing there, smirking.

"Alex you have to go. Mom could come back and see or-" I was cut off by her climbing on top of me and shoving me onto my back.

"Here Let me. Help." She whispered in my ear. Sucking on the vein in my throat. I moaned at the feeling.

"Alex we need to stop and think this through. We to calmly evaluate the situation then decide how to- fuck!" She roughly grasped my hardened shaft by the base causing my hips to thrust upwards not only into her hand but in between her legs too.

"Oh, Justin.." she purred my name in my ear and continued to pump my shaft. "You know I like it rough." I almost came on her again.

"Alex.." I whispered as I heard walking in the hall. "St-op." I chocked as she tore away her shorts. No underwear. The way I like it.

"If you really want me to stop.. I can." She smirked grinding her bare ass into me. My hands went to her hips, helping her as I entered her roughly. She gasped as I pounded into her.

"Don't stop." I growled and flipped us over so I could dominate and ravish her body.

"Faster Justin." She whimpered and I obliged. Speeding up I would go as deep and fast as I could. I felt her tightening and then reached between our bodies pressing upon her clit.

"Come with me Alex." I commanded and she did. Milking the orgasm from me. I rolled away from her in the blissful feeling. "We need to stop. This is getting out of hand." I whispered.

"What is?" she asked and we looked at each other.

"Alex." I bit her name and then sighed. "Us. We can't go a second seeing each other without wanting to get into each other's pants." I sat up and she did too. Placing kisses on the back of my shoulder. "We have to slow down and be careful." I said and she sighed.

"I know. I know. Responsible. No this and that. Justin, relax. We're fine." I looked at her softly. I sure hope so.

**_New chapter, Yay! Read and review._**


	4. Chemistry and Rabbits

**_Alex's Point of View_**

My fingertips traced the toned curves of his flawless pale chest while he slept soundly. The rise and fall of his even breaths were so soothing, so dream like. All this, was too good to be true. The lust filled passion. The burning sinful love that was all too welcoming.

The warmth of his skin radiated off him, our bare bodies touching in the after morning light, sun spilling over the already busy city. I did not want to leave; I wanted to stay in his arms after a passionate night. That was a luxury we cannot have, nor will ever have. Not while we lived with… our parents.

"Justin..." I whispered in the shell of his ear, moving so I could see his sleeping face. He was too tired to wake up; he had just fallen asleep a little over an hour and a half ago. Sighing resentfully, getting up, and gathering my clothing, I walked over to him kissing him gently. "Bye." I murmured then walked out the door shutting it quietly.

Turning around I suddenly heard shuffling coming up the stairs slowly and I panicked, running as fast as I could to my room shutting the door. Heart racing and face flushed I sighed in relief, that was close.

This was getting to be difficult, everything I saw now I have to watch. I cannot just walk up to him in front of people and tell him I loved him. I cannot claim the nerd as mine either, nor do I get to play the jealous girlfriend when girls talk to him. All I get is the Justin behind doors, where no one knows, even in my own home, I have to pretend.

I tossed my clothing into the hamper then climbed into bed without getting new clothing, I was not only too lazy, but too tired; to do anything but sleep that is.

_Sitting upon the armchair in the lair, I attempted to do my homework, and when I say attempted, I used it pretty much as a foot rest. '__**Chemistry. Lame.'**_

_"I thought dad told you to do homework, Alex." I looked over my shoulder at Justin shrugging._

_"I am taking a break. This learning thing is really difficult when you can't concentrate well." I scoffed then yawned. "Or if you're tired, besides I tried. It just isn't very, entertaining."_

_"Entertaining? When was homework ever supposed to entertaining?" he chuckled and I just rolled my eyes. "What class do you have homework in, maybe I can help you." He said._

_"No thanks, you helping me, means I actually have to work." I giggled. "Me, work? That's actually funny."_

_"Ha. Ha. You are never going to be successful if you don't try." He sat down next to me. My stomach fluttered. __**'What's wrong with me?'**_

_"Eh, I have magic. I don't need to try." I sighed reaching down into my boot, but he stopped me._

_"You won't always have magic to fall back on Alex. Not by the way you're going." He said sternly._

_"Fine. Chemistry." I muttered then he smiled._

_"I love chemistry." His goofy smile made me melt._

_"Dork." I uncrossed my arms grabbing an assignment to do. _

_"It helps to not hate the subject if you must learn it. Try it." I just snorted shaking my head._

_"No thanks." He leaned towards me, his face in mine. I felt my cheeks burn as his nose brushed my nose._

_"So __**stubborn**__." He shook his head. I was in shock as his hand made its way onto my thigh. Frozen, and suddenly hot. "Try it once. For me." His words bathed my face with minty heat. I just nodded. Then his hand went up to my hip and I could not take it anymore. I stood up quickly backing into the coffee table almost falling down._

_"I-I have to go. Harper needs me to-"when I started for the door he got up in front of me._

_"Alex, calm down. It's just chemistry." Then he grabbed me by the waist and abruptly pinned up against the lair door, one hand held my hands above my head, the other slowly locking the door as I watched his eye burn with a dark intensity I hadn't seen before on him, and dear god, it was sexy. My heart was beating and my cheeks were on fire. He leaned closer and I turned away closing my eyes. The feelings bubbled inside me when I felt his warm lips on my jaw, brushing their way to my ear. _

_He nibbled upon the skin, his hot moist tongue tracing a path to my collarbone. I could not hold the gasp that fell from my lips. The instant his hand made its way under my short skirt I turned to look, to find his eyes were still looking into mine. He pushed aside my panties and I could not say no. the feeling rushed throughout my body as his finger entered me roughly. I moaned loudly._

_"This Alex, is chemistry…," he breathed then our lips crashed..._

My eyes opened and I quickly sat up. I was back in my bed and then my eyes landed on a frustrated Justin sitting at my desk.

"What are you doing in here?" I huffed grabbing my blanket.

"Come on, it was getting to the good part." He huffed then I glared. He was the reason I was dreaming about him.

"You sir, are a dog." I shook my head, yawning. "Only you would include science in a vividly sexual dream."

"You seemed to like it." He smirked then got up. Squinting at him, I shook my head.

"Nope." I lied and he crawled onto my bed.

"Sure…" he held that smirk as he made his way under the covers. "Can you prove this?" his hand touched my skin on my hip. "Cause I can…" his hand slid down and over between my legs before I could close them. His finger touching me, feeling how wet the dream made me. My hips bucked upwards as he avoided everything I wanted.

"Please…" I whimpered but he just ignored me.

"Admit you like it." He said his other hand touching the hardened rosy bud of my right breast.

"No." I said stubbornly. He added a finger and I sighed when he pumped in and out, slowly and teasingly. I wanted it, so bad.

"Say it." He warned but yet again, I shook my head. He sighed then stopped everything. I opened my eyes.

"What are you-" as I said that he opened his PJ bottoms and entered my roughly, no warning. I screamed at the pleasure. Then stayed there, unmoving. I rolled my hips and he huffed then pulled almost all the way out slowly, thrusting inside again. "Holy mother of god, yes… I **_loved_** it." I moaned as we climaxed together.

He rolled us over so I was on top, and just lazily laid there, with him still inside me. "We, my good sir, are basically rabbits." I said and he laughed. "In the spring, with problems." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Seriously though… We can't leave the bedroom."

"I don't know about you, but we did it in the closet. That was leaving the bedroom." He said.

"You know what I mean." I huffed.

"Yeah, and I have no objections but when we can't see each other. That is when it's really bad. But you're right." He smirked while he kissed the top of my head. I just nodded in agreement. **_Damn, we're horny._**

"What happened to slowing down?" I smirked this time.

"You, sleeping naked all the time." he kissed me on the lips lightly. "It has a certain effect on me." I rose an eyebrow nodding.

**Here you guys go, another chapter. Yay. Lol. Sorry it's only a filler. lol. I will get to the plot soon. I think I know what it is. :D **


	5. A Text and Max walks in

Yay, okay here is an update, sorry it's like sort of a crack chapter, because I wrote it around three to four in the morning. Lol. Therefore, I apologize in advance for the odd intrusion of Juliet. I never liked her anyways, I just needed some drama as much as I like a pure smut story, but I didn't want it to be them being caught by the parents just yet. Putting that off until after this amazing weekend I have planned for them after this chapter, I know the whole next chapter ahead of schedule and will update sooner than last time. Hope its okay.

Chapter Five

**_Justin's Point of View_**

_'This has to stop, slow down, or even just be a little more cautious to the fact we only have a wall away from our parents.' _My thoughts raced up and down at the thoughts of someone finding out worsened while Alex lies in my arms sleeping soundly. We had to be aware of the fact this is not a normal circumstance, and it could only end in disaster.

These daunting facts made me anxious, almost to the point where it was difficult to sleep at night and lately she was always invading my mind. To say I was surprised we kept it completely secrete this long was a huge understatement of the truth.

_'You always over think these types of things…' _I exhaled loudly turning my head to see the moonlight spilling across her bedroom floor causing her to readjust in my arms. It isn't that I don't want to be with her, because I do, more than anything right now. It's the fact that we have to watch every word we say and every breath we take, then maybe right now might be the best time for us to be together.

Looking down at her with the utmost love, I light kissed the crown of her head, then slowly pulled away from her. I jumped face first in this without thinking about the consequences that would be waiting for the sinners, which in this situation, they would be severe.

Standing up, I walked tiredly over towards my pair of boxers on the floor. When I sat down in her black leather computer chair, I heard a sudden pinging sound that told me I had a text.

_'Who would be texting me at this time of night and what couldn't wait until morning at least?' _I wondered to myself as I huffed stalking over to my jeans upon the floor. I pulled out my phone and saw the name. **Juliet. **

**'Call me as soon as you can please. I really need to talk to you.' **I read it repeatedly to make sure I was reading the words correctly. _'What the hell does she -'_

"Justin?" Alex's voice made pulled me back to reality and I looked away from the dimly lit screen. "What are you doing awake at like three in the morning? God. Come to back to bed, I'm cold without you." I walked back to my side of the bed and sighed frustrated. "What? What's wrong? Who texted you?"

"Sorry, I just got up to go to the bathroom, I'm fine, and it was just Zeek saying that he wanted to go to a movie later today." I smiled praying she accepted the fake ass lie, and snuggled up to her.

"Are you sure, you seem upset?" she looked at me with concern, I wanted to tell her, but I think I needed answers before I told her.

"No, I'm sure, now let's go back to bed." I kissed her on the lips about to back away when she rolled me over onto my back. A heated gasp ghosted over my lips as I looked into her deep chocolate eyes, liquid lust lapping at her lips.

"Or not." She whispered and I just stared at her as she chewed lightly upon her plush bottom lip, the seductive pose had me groaning. My hands went to her hips that hovered above mine while she straddled me, the thin cotton material of my boxers being the only thing between us. I reached up my hand knotted into her locks pulling her back to me. Kissed every surface I could feel beneath , licking and nipping at the skin. She rolled her hips against me pulling a moan out of me.

_"God __**don't**__ stop…"_ I growled quickly flipping us over making the bedsprings howl in protest, her hair sprawled across the pillow, a glowing golden color. I bent down to kiss her, but stopped completely to double take and saw her in Alex's place. Her once golden hair was now a deep chocolate and she panted, gone leaving Alex there instead.

"Me don't stop, you're the one stopping." She huffed and sat up as I backed away rubbing my eyes. "Speaking of which, why did you stop?" I shook my head.

"I- I have a headache." I lied and she rolled her eyes.

"No, you look like you have seen like a ghost, who wouldn't surprise me on other circumstances but when we are making out or having sex, it slightly concerns me." She said and I nodded. God. One text and I'm a mess. I mean sure I was having doubts about us before, with being caught and seen, but now all I can think of, is what does Juliet want? "Or is this about something else, like us?" she asked and I looked up at her and she nodded. "You want to take a break or something, right."

"No, no. That's not it, I mean yes we should slow down and be more careful, but not that far. I wouldn't really survive without a little kiss now and then." I smiled then kissed her again, I felt her smile into the kiss too.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I will be more careful. Maybe we should like go away for the weekend or something, don't you have a dorm in college?" she smirked and I laughed.

"With a roommate…" I said glad I got away with talking about what really was wrong.

"So? He'll understand you need some action and it is partly your room too." She giggled kissing my nose lightly. "He doesn't know I am your sister, no one there does, and since break is almost up it would be nice if I could come visit you more often."

"True." I said then pulled her into my lap causing her to laugh. She swatted my hand away from her thigh then tilted her head. "How about a weekend away from this worry so we can really focus on what really matters here."

"And then what really matters here?" she tried not to smile while my hand made their way under her shirt.

"Ravishing you one last time before the sun comes up and mom calls us down for breakfast." I smirked ripping the shirt off her slender yet curvy body. Lacing her body with kisses as I made my way down to sacred territory. Spreading her legs wide I licked and lapped her mound, she wrapped her legs around my head moaning in pleasure, that sound I could hear all day every day. Pulling the blanket up above her chest.

I could get use to this, what I couldn't get use to was the thought I tried to push away into the back of my mind. That thought being a single person, named Juliet, and I couldn't decide whether I loved with her with all my heart, or despised her with everything I had.

Her fingers tangled into my hair pulling me closer as I avoided what she wanted, teasing her, making her beg for relief. I listened to something and couldn't place it until I heard a voice.

"Alex…" I froze as did she. "I can't find Justin and I wanted to talk to him about something." I smirked her legs still upon my shoulders, the dark room plus the big fluffy blanket, I doubt Max could see me.

"Uh, did you-" she paused when I slid a finger inside her wet opening causing her to gasp. "M-May_be_, he is in the Lair." She bit out the rest of the sentence then I felt her dig her heels into my back. I wanted to laugh but couldn't.

"Nope, I went there already." He said firmly.

I pulled it out then added two fingers this time nipping upon her sensitive bundle of nerves. Being turned on by her anger and the thrill someone was right outside the blanket. I could almost see her biting her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"**_We_**_ll,_ I don't know go away and look." She half snapped half squeaked.

"Well you're in a grouchy mood today." He grumbled then I listened to him walking away. When the door was shut, I felt her sit up, open her legs, and smack me.

"**What**, the _hell, _was **_that_**?" she spat angry then I rolled us over whispering the lock spell.

"That was you being incredibly sexy while I ate you out, but you were annoyingly calm which I found very hot. Oh, and you forgot to lock your door." I smirked then kissed her on the lips.

"I **hate** you." She growled then I slipped inside of her moaning at the wet warmth surrounding me.

"Love you too beautiful." I kissed her thrusting my hips to meet hers. I had a long weekend planned. Maybe some shower sex, or up against the fridge.

**_Okay here it is, told you, it's kind of a depressing and hot crack chapter. Sorry. Review. _**


End file.
